


All That Glitters

by honey_wheeler



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassius is a simple person, in a way. Virginia thinks she may be rather simple herself. It’s Darrow who’s complex. Darrow who’s different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of **Golden Son** , spoilers for the same. I haven't finished the trilogy yet, so a) please don't spoil me! and b) apologies if there's any inconsistencies with future material.

He’s not a bad sort, Cassius. Bloodfeud and vengeance encase him in a shell, like a candy-coated sweet served at the end of a banquet, but underneath he can be funny, thoughtful, even warm despite the coldness of his determination. He certainly knows his way around a girl’s cunt, a result, she supposes, of nearly half a lifetime of cavorting with Pinks. It would be easier if he were horrible, in a strange way. It would seem more like the mission to protect her family that it is if she had to force herself to bear his company, his attentions, his presence in her bed. Enjoying those things makes it seem less like a mission and more like a life. There’s an easiness to the pleasure he gives, a pleasure accompanied by feelings that run merely tepid to warm, rather than blisteringly hot to bone-chillingly cold. Cassius is a simple person, in a way. Virginia thinks she may be rather simple herself. It’s Darrow who’s complex. Darrow who’s different.

Cassius is hungry tonight, seducing, demanding. There’s no denying that his mouth between her legs feels amazing. He raises his head and smiles at her, his handsome, golden face looking boyish and smug. “Ah Virginia,” he says in appreciation. “You’re a delectable morsel, aren’t you?”

Virginia. Darrow would never call her that. His words wouldn’t be so pretty and composed. He would pant against her skin, calling her Mustang, his name for her reminding her that she’s more than her name, more than her family, more than her place in society. He would groan in pained bliss at such an intimacy, one of many he'd denied the both of them before he left. In her way, she denied them too, needing him to be something other than her father's man. Needing him to be hers. So they held back, both of them. It was the right choice. No matter that she’d wanted such things with him so many times, that they’d been poised on the brink of more every time he touched her with careful, nimble fingers, or kissed her with heady, drugging sweetness.

Making the right choice all the time can be a terrible thing.

It’s weakness that she feels as she grips Cassius’s head in both hands and imagines that it’s Darrow’s coarse golden hair between her fingers rather than Cassius’s soft loops of curls. She arches up, remembering pleasure from another time, pleasure that was more intense for all that it was more chaste.

It’s for Darrow that she stiffens and shudders, her orgasm cresting over her like a wave. It’s Darrow that she parts her legs even wider for, welcoming him into her body, throbbing around him as she holds him with limb and muscle. It’s Darrow that she kisses as he comes, his face wet and shining with her still.

But when he rolls aside and slumps into sleep, a boneless arm thrown companionably over her stomach, she knows that it’s Cassius in her bed, and she’s never felt more lonely or alone.


End file.
